


For You

by WeasleyRights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, One Shot, calum is such a guy, this is a sneak peak into the future of my long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyRights/pseuds/WeasleyRights
Summary: "For me, it's enough to just be in this empty place that I know is ours."Or an angsty fic where Calum can't help but feel jealous.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	For You

Laughter filled the private room of the restaurant. The lights were dimmed low and cast a reddish glow across the party. Everyone was shouting a bit too loudly across the table or even across the room. Calum grinned and sipped his drink, watching his girl chat animatedly with a music producer about David Bowie’s opinion on synths. 

“No! I’m telling you it’s-” Lily continued arguing, but she placed her hand on top of the producers. It was stupid really, but Calum shifted closer, casually putting his arm over her shoulders. She retracted her hand from atop the producers but also shook Calum’s arm from around her. And okay, maybe she didn’t feel like being touched. He could understand that, he wasn’t a crazy guy. 

Except as the night went on she floated around the room, grabbing hands and petting hair, pushing people when they made her laugh particularly hard, putting big sloppy kisses on every cheek that was close enough, being passed from lap to lap, stealing sips from everyone’s drinks. This wasn’t exactly anything new, she was like this on any given night where she’d have more than one drink. What was new however was her not showering Calum in her affections. 

As this went on he stewed and grew more confused as to what was wrong. She wasn’t actively ignoring him, no. But she wasn’t with him either. She blew him kisses and sent him winks but he couldn’t stop the jealousy that pooled in his chest and seeped into what was supposed to be a happy album wrap party. 

When the staff began cleaning up glasses and the party was winding down, Lily was sat in a chair with her legs draped over Ashton’s lap. 

“Time to go home, Love.” Calum attempted to grab her hand but she avoided it, instead putting her hands on Ashton’s shoulders and smacking a kiss to his cheek. 

“See you next time, funny boy.” Ashton laughed and nudged her foot with his own. 

“See you, tipsy girl.” She pouted and grabbed her purse. 

“The life of the party is leaving! Goodbyeeee!” She shouted and turned, heading for the door as the others laughed after her. 

The car ride was strange, the radio played and there was a weird sort of tension hanging between them. The feeling followed them, through the parking lot and up the elevator, in the hall and the door and outside of the coat closet, as they removed their shoes and jackets. 

Lily slipped quietly into the kitchen, humming as she struggled a bit to open a glass bottle of sparkling water. Calum leaned against the counter across from her and reached forward, opening it and handing it back.  
She smiled, “Thank-”

“Why are you being weird?” She frowned and sipped straight from the bottle. 

“What?”

“You’ve been acting strange all night, why?”

“I’m sorry, Cal. I don’t know what you’re on about?” Calum sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes? Are you drunk?” She said it with her voice full of concern but the build up of ugly emotions he’d been feeling all night spilled over. 

“You wouldn’t hold my hand.” 

“What?” 

“You were all over everyone tonight but you wouldn’t hold my hand.” Lily’s eyes narrowed and Calum swallowed. 

“I was ‘all over everyone’? Wow, Cal.” she pulled herself onto the counter and crossed her legs giving him that look. The look that meant that she was definitely about to win this stupid argument that Calum has stupidly started. But all night his pride had taken a hit and he’d sat in his emotions and he wasn’t going to shut up now. 

“Yeah. You were all over everyone and you barely looked at me. So why are you being weird?” 

“Why are you being a prick?” She scoffed. “I don’t know if you’re aware, Calum, but I don’t actually owe you all of my attention just because I’m your girlfriend.” And the thing is, he knew she was right, but something about the way she was scowling at him now, and the way she’d pouted and fawned over his friends tonight pushed him to keep on. 

“Oh you know that isn’t what I meant.” 

“Do I? Because I didn’t know there was anything ‘weird’ to begin with. You’re the one being insecure because I wasn’t all over you tonight” 

“I’m not insecure.” 

“Really? Don’t think I didn’t notice when you acted like a jealous little boy when I touched Jaimie’s hand, putting your arm around me.” 

“See. I knew you were being weird!” 

“Are you kidding me, Calum? I was just having fun, what was I supposed to do? Be glued to your side all night? Not talk to other men?” 

“No but you could’ve-” 

“Am I supposed to let you be a weird neanderthal and put your arm around me to prove I’m yours, huh?” 

“No it’s just-” 

“Never mind the fact that I’m at this party for you, trying to make a good impression for you!” She was raising her voice as she went on and they were talking over each other. 

“Then why were you acting like such a s-” Calum cut his own shouting off, staring her straight in the eyes, unable to look away. 

“A what?” It was deadly quiet, the shouting was done, she lowered herself from the counter, walking into his space, looking up at him. “A what, hmm? What was I acting like, Cal?” He looked to the side. 

“Just touching and kissing everyone.” he muttered, now unable to meet her eyes. 

“I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation. I can’t believe you are acting like such an asshole. And you can’t even look me in the eye while you do it.” Calum’s gaze flitted to hers. “Cal… I thought you were in a bad mood, I thought you needed space but I still wanted to have a good time and to buffer others from bothering you. I wasn’t being fucking weird.” she sighed and looked away, running her hands through her hair. “You know me. You know who I am. So why would you think I wasn’t completely devoted to your best interests? I was at a fucking industry party on a thursday night for you. I bought a new dress and wore fucking heels and got my nails done so I wouldn’t look like an idiot for your image. I defended your shitty attitude and made excuses for you.” She took a ragged breath and Calum reached for her but she stepped back. “Don’t touch me.” She pushed her hair back again and looked up at the ceiling to keep the tears from falling. 

“When we decided to move in together I moved in here, so that it was an easier commute from the studio for you. When you have off days on tour I come to you. When you have events I go even if it isn’t convenient. And I know I don’t have to do any of these things but I love you. I love you so fucking much, Calum.” Her voice broke again and the tears fell this time. “And I just can’t understand how I can do all of these things and tell you every day and all it takes is my not holding your fucking hand for one night for you to question how I feel.” She curled in on herself, one hand across her stomach and one over her mouth as she tried to keep the tears in. 

“Baby.” Calum pulled her to him and she stopped him with a fist on his chest. 

“Is it not enough that I go home with you? That it’s me in your bed? That it’s me in this apartment most of the year while you’re working?” Calum fisted handfuls of the fabric at her sides. 

“Of course it’s-” 

“Because for me it’s enough to just be in this empty place that I know is ours.” She took a step back. “I’m going to bed.” 

When the sounds of her bedtime routine ceased Calum brushed his teeth, not able to even look at himself in the mirror, then padded into their bedroom dropping his clothes beside the bed and sliding in behind the sniffling girl. 

He slipped his arm around her waist and pushed his nose into her hair. “ ‘M sorry. I’m so so sorry. I’m a prick and an asshole and a selfish bastard.” He whispered and she mumbled something else. “What’s that, love?” 

“You’re a dick,too.” He laughed

“Yeah a dick too.” He kissed the side of her head and heard her wet laugh. 

“I don’t understand how you can’t see how much I love you.” She said it so softly he almost missed it. He pulled her closer and hooked his chin over her shoulder, brushing his lips against her cheek. 

“I am insecure.” he whispered and she laced her fingers with his that were splayed across her stomach. “All the changes you’ve made, and the things you do because of my career. I know you do them because you love me. But I get scared that one day you’re going to wake up and realize I’m not worth it.” 

“Cal.” 

“And I don’t ever say this shit because I feel stupid even thinking it.” he sighed and squeezed her. “You’re the best person I’ve ever met and if you asked I’d quit it all I-”

“I’d never ask you to do that.”  
“I know, baby. That’s why I love you so much. I just- I’m sorry about tonight. I just see how other people look at you and my brain goes stupid.” Lily turned in his arms so that they were nose to nose. 

“You are pretty stupid if you think I’d leave you for anyone in that room.” Calum laughed at that. “Please just be nice and don’t be stupid and don’t make me feel stupid for loving you this much.” 

“I’ll try my best, love.” He kissed her and she turned back to go to sleep.

And if Calum had to sit through a seminar on why slut shaming was unacceptable instead of going to another party next week then he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote and it led to a longfic that is nearing 30k words... So if you like it and want to see more of these babies let me know! Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Socials:  
Tumblr- @ValentyneCalGal  
Wattpad: @ValentyneCalGal


End file.
